solo recuerdos
by sakurita chibi
Summary: me encuentro viendo por la ventana el panorama de una tarde poco soleada mientras empiezo a recordar como me enamore de ti... una historia basada en mi experiencia real... espero les guste..


**Hola!.. reportándome por aquí con un one-shot danxruno antes de que lo lean les quiero decir que esto que escribí lo hice basándome en una experiencia personal, en realidad escribí lo que sentí en determinado momento y que me pareció que si lo compartía con alguien me sentiría mucho mejor… me pareció que runo siente algo así con respecto a dan… por ello de la pareja… los demás nombres los escogí al azar ok?...como les dije esto es una experiencia vivida y aún no tiene final, la redacte exactamente como sucedió … sin más "bakugan no me pertenece solo utilizo a los personajes para su entretenimiento y el mío" a leer! **

Me encuentro viendo por la ventana el panorama de una tarde poco soleada, tantas cosas en las que pienso cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado, decepcionada me abrazo las rodillas y las junto con mi cara soltando un suspiro ¿Por qué es tan difícil decírtelo? ¿Por qué es tan complicado pronunciar esas dos palabras?...

Se supone que el pasado quedo atrás y ahora no puedo arreglar mis pensamientos… y claro todo da vueltas en mi cabeza… trato y trato de conectar los hechos en mi mente para saber si quiera por que actúas como actúas cuando estás conmigo pero no todas las pistas me ayudan… quisiera volver al pasado cuando nos conocimos jajá tantas aventuras las que nos pasaron…

Recuerdo a la perfección cuando te conocí… teníamos 12 años acabábamos de entrar a la secundaria, yo me senté con mis amigas y tú con los tuyos pero típico que los maestros hacen su voluntad y nos sentaron por numero de lista tu el no. 4 y yo la 11 por tanto me toco atrás de ti, a la primera que le hable cuando cambiamos lugar fue a Alice y a ti te ignoraba me sabia tu nombre pero nada más y fue en una clase de biología que la maestra nos hizo dibujar seres vivos recuerdo que hice una vaquita pero tú me copiaste la idea, me enoje cuando vi tu vaquita que te iba a reclamar pero después vi bien tu dibujo y me encanto tanto que se me olvido por completo el enojo, otro día en la clase de español el maestro nos pidió una cartulina yo me puse a jugar con ella y sin querer te pegue en la cabeza, te pedí una disculpa pero me divertí que seguí pegándote diciendo que tu cabeza estaba hueca y riéndome, Alice también rió, a partir de ahí creo que nos hicimos de más confianza.

Íbamos en el mismo taller y compartimos muchas veces el material, te presente a Lena una amiga que tenía desde la primaria y pues se llevaron muy bien eso me agrado hasta que Lena se junto con Kasarina y cambiaron las cosas tú te llevabas muy bien con ellas empezaste a compartir más tiempo con las dos mientras yo conocí a Julie una de mis amigas más preciadas, concordamos en que no era muy bueno que te juntaras con ellas pero no podía hacer nada para impedírtelo pero paso… nuestras sospechas fueron correctas, cierto día en taller estábamos platicando todos y por casualidades Kasarina comenzó a alardear y Lena la siguió sabían bien que a mí no me gustan las discusiones por tonterías y me enoje tú te pusiste de su parte y a mí me fue mal pues Kasarina te empujo y tú me empujaste a mí la consecuencia fue que yo me pegue contra la orilla del restirador y me lastime, esa vez me enoje tanto contigo por haber hecho eso que te deje de hablar… pasaron 3 días y por lo visto te sentiste culpable de que yo no te dirigiera la palabra que hasta Fabia una chica que tu conociste desde tu infancia me pregunto que por que tenía esa actitud contigo le conté las cosas y ella me dijo que te sentías mal de que yo no te hablara, explicándole yo a Fabia que no era justo que por culpa de ellas pagaran mis amigos., no era raro que después de eso a Fabia le cayeran mal Kasarina y Lena.

Semana y media paso desde aquel incidente recuerdo que esos días entre Alice, Julie y yo hicimos un chismografo, yo no te quería hablar aun así que le pedí a Alice que te lo diera a contestar, después se lo regresaste y lo leímos contestaste todo y en una página libre tu escribiste "perdóname Runo" junto con una estrella bien sabias que me gustan mucho las estrellas, después de ver eso me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad si te importaba al igual que a mi yo no pude decir que no, te disculpe y todo quedo como antes, luego me entere de que a Mirra le gustabas y me puse mal por ello me di cuenta de que a mí también pero lo ignore y no hice mucho por ello pensé que se me pasaría en un rato… pero no fue así… así que entre todas mis amigas y yo tratamos de hacer que te dieras cuenta.

En segundo de secundaria ellas me dijeron que me ayudarían haciendo una apuesta en la que yo tenía que andar contigo y ellas con otros chavos para ver si me notabas, yo no sabía si hacerlo pero termine aceptando, te dije en qué consistía la apuesta para que me ayudaras a ganarla pero... Jamás me espere lo que me dijiste… te ibas a ir a vivir a otro lado, me sentí afectada por la noticia ¿que hacer? ¿pedirte que te quedaras? obvio no ya que era decisión de tu madre… pero no deje que notaras mi tristeza y trate de hacer que tu última semana en la escuela fuera buena para que te acordaras de mi. Recuerdo que te preste un juego de crash y no me importaba si no me lo regresabas, te fuiste y a la semana me visitaste en mi casa regresándome el juego y me dijiste que haber cuando regresabas y esa fue la última vez que te vi desde que estábamos en la secu, al lunes siguiente de tu visita al salón llego un chavo que no me agrado ni le caí nos odiábamos, pero después de un tiempo nos conocimos y pensé que podía ocupar tu lugar… que tonta fui… nadie puede ni podrá reemplazarte, me hice novia de shun, y me enamore de el… pero al parecer el no sentía lo mismo por mí que terminaron mal las cosas… con mis amigas pude superarlo y seguir adelante, Kasarina y Lena se convirtieron en mis enemigas solo Julie y Alice seguían a mi lado apoyándome… de vez en cuando me preguntaba que era de ti… y si te acordabas de mi… nunca obtuve respuesta.

Cuando iba a cumplir 15 años trate de contactarte de nuevo para invitarte a la fiesta. Marucho me dijo que sabía de ti pero... No era verdad, trate de buscarte con ayuda de Fabia, pero tampoco pudo ayudarme… ¿Dónde estabas? Un misterio para mi…

2 años y medio pasaron desde que te fuiste, entramos a la preparatoria y de vez en cuando me preguntaba si estabas bien pues a mis nuevas amigas les conté de ti, me la pase muy bien en primer año que entre y me fue muy bien tenía desde abril hasta agosto de vacaciones, un día de mayo inesperadamente llegaste a verme, no te reconocí y hasta creí que te equivocabas de persona…hasta que vi tus ojos… esos ojos son inconfundibles para mi… cuando descubrí que eras tú la emoción que me invadió fue tanta que quería abrazarte pero algo me lo impedía pues no sabía si la confianza que teníamos tiempo atrás seguía presente, te pregunte que como estabas y que es lo que había sido de ti… tu me respondiste y me pasaste números y tu correo en el cual te podía contactar… y aquí es cuando pierdo el sentido de todo… platicábamos por Facebook y me visitabas de vez en cuando era feliz con tus visitas pero… ¿Qué no ya te había superado?... con las actitudes hacia mí me di cuenta de que de nuevo mi sentimiento estaba presente pero no sé cómo si tú me lo permitiste con tus atenciones o yo fui la que se acelero y tomo mal las cosas.

Veamos… Las veces que te quedabas platicando conmigo hasta tarde sin importarnos que tuviéramos escuela al siguiente día, en especial los fines de semana que cuando uno de los dos se desconectaba esperábamos pacientes a que regresara para seguir hablando, cuando me dijiste que era linda, o cuando me dijiste que Mirra te había dicho que le gustabas y que como reaccionaria yo si pasaba algo entre ustedes. Que que aria yo…te importo si yo te decía que no o me molestaba y te dejaba de nuevo de hablar, también aquella vez en la que me dijiste que soportarías todas las cosas raras que hago porque lo valgo… y más importante aún la vez que te dije jugando que si no querías ser mi donador de besos en una plática por Facebook cuando te conté que un chico de mi salón quería divertirse conmigo y tú me dijiste que mejor buscara a alguien al que le importar y después me respondiste que por amor al arte si me besarías… y no fue solo uno fueron tres los besos que me diste… ese día a ninguno de los dos nos disgustó lo que paso entonces…¿Qué he de pensar de eso?

Sé que me estoy haciendo daño al no preguntar ni tener una plática para aclarar las cosas… pero… muy en mi interior tengo miedo de ser rechazada al igual que tengo miedo de no hacer nada y de quedarme con la duda… tal vez el tiempo lo dirá todo… pero Dan… en verdad me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de lo tanto que te quiero… tan siquiera quisiera que me respondieras… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?...-suspiro nuevamente mientras dejo que la lluvia que empieza a caer afuera acompañe todo este sentir hacia ti…

B**ien… es algo pequeño... pero espero les guste… je… creo que es algo muy diferente de lo que escribí la última vez... Pero tenía que hacerlo… y gracias por el apoyo! Bueno.. Matta ne! **


End file.
